Anomali
by Chilla
Summary: Pasien berambut merah itu mengambilnya, dan dibacanya pesan di gulungan itu—sebelum kemudian melipatnya kembali dan menatap Gaara lekat-lekat. "Hei, bocah. Bisa aku minta supaya eksekusiku dipercepat?" / Semi-canon, hints persahabatan implisit. Sekuel dari "Katalis".
1. Chapter 1: Matahari di Tengah Salju

_"Kau punya, Sasori. Rumah kita."_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya. Dan anehnya—ia menyukainya.

.

.

"Hmm.." ia memejamkan mata, dadanya terasa ringan. _"Mungkin.."_

Ebizo tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh, ya."

* * *

**Anomali**

_A sequel to "Katalis".._

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ tersembunyi. _Opening chapter._

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter kali ini sambil mendengarkan lagu** Ikimonogakari – Kaeritakunatta Yo. **Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

_I regret being so useless, its bad because i know it_  
_ as i can't become any stronger, i just endured on with my eyes closed.._  
_ ._

.

_Look, i can almost see it now_

.

(**Ikimonogakari - Kaeritakunatta Yo**)

* * *

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah mencari-cari di ruang obat, sembari menaiki sebuah tangga kayu. Setelah menemukan obat yang diinginkannya, ia segera menuju ke ruang 1412.

_'CREK'._

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," gadis itu melayangkan senyum ramah pada sang pasien berambut merah yang tengah menatap menerawang ke wadah infus. Pasien itu melirik sesaat, sebelum kemudian larut kembali dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura sembari mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan termometer, dan mulai mengukur suhu badan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Hidup..dan masih bernafas," ia menjawab perlahan. Iris hazel itu mengerjap dua kali.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hei, sepertinya sarkasmemu itu belum hilang juga ya," gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sasori meliriknya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis berambut merah itu mengecek angka pada termometer, dan tersenyum.

"Hmm..baguslah. Suhu badanmu sudah mulai turun," katanya senang. Sasori menghela nafas pelahan.

"Kau.." ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi, "tidak takut..padaku?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

.

Sebelum kemudian sebuah tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

"Haha..hm, tentu saja tidak." Ia menghentikan tawanya. Sasori mendelik. "Mengapa aku harus takut padamu?"

Kali ini giliran sang pasien yang menaikkan alisnya. "Karena aku ini kri..minal. Pengkhianat," ia menyeringai tipis. "Kau ini bodoh atau..apa, bocah?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya, dan mulai mengambil obat. "Hm, aku tak peduli," gumamnya sembari membuka tablet itu. "Kalau kau mau membunuhku, kau bisa melakukannya dari kemarin—di saat kita hanya berdua di sel gelap itu." Ia tersenyum seraya mengangkat bahu.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memalingkan pandangannya. "Ah, begitu ya.." ia memejamkan mata. Ekspresinya tenang.

_'Bocah ini..apakah dia benar-benar tulus? Cih, mungkin saja ia hanya ingin memanfaatkanku.'_

Ia membuka matanya lagi, dan segera menepis prasangka itu dari pikirannya.

* * *

_._

_If I follow my shattered memories  
I can even go back to that time.._

_._

_.  
—Like a boy one day._

* * *

.

Kazekage muda itu terdiam, sebelum kemudian meraih gagang pintu di depannya dengan perlahan. Ia menepis rasa ragu di dadanya yang sesaat hinggap.

_'KRIEET'._

Pintu kamar 1412 itu terbuka, menyingkapkan pemandangan seorang pasien yang tengah tertidur setengah terlelap di atas sebuah ranjang berseprei putih. Bunyi cairan infus yang menetes konstan memecah keheningan di ruang itu.

Kriminal itu tersadar mendengar suara gemerisik di dekatnya, dan membuka mata.

_"Kau?"_

Gaara mengambil tempat di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya terdiam dalam hening, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Senang melihat kau tidak mati,"gumam pemuda berambut merah itu samar, tetapi telinga sang pasien menangkapnya.

"Aku terharu," balasnya pendek sembari melirikkan iris hazelnya sekilas pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya, aku menggunakan metode penyiksaan yang salah," sambung Gaara—iris jeruk nipisnya selintas memandangi keadaan sang kriminal itu.

"Cih," Sasori memejamkan matanya, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi. "Tidak juga."

"Hmm.." pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kriminal di depannya dengan seksama. Sebuah sorot bersalah tampak di matanya, meskipun kilatan itu dengan cepat hilang dalam sekilas.

"Aku berhutang nyawa pada Nenekmu."

Kriminal berambut merah itu melirik singkat pada Gaara, sebelum kemudian membuang pandangannya ke langit-langit. "Yang sudah berlalu..biarlah berlalu."

Gaara menatapnya dengan hati-hati. "Sebagai kriminal, kau ini cukup aneh."

"Mungkin."

Hening yang menenangkan melingkupi ruangan itu untuk sekian menit. "Aku mempunyai pesan untukmu, Sasori. Dari Kankurou."

Sasori mengangkat alis. "Sebaiknya dia berhenti mengaku-ngaku jadi penggemarku," bisiknya datar. Ia tak habis pikir. _Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepala bocah itu._

Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari sakunya. Diserahkannya gulungan itu pada sang pasien.

Pasien berambut merah itu mengambilnya, dan membukanya hati-hati seakan itu adalah bom yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Dibacanya pesan di gulungan itu—sebelum kemudian melipatnya kembali dan menatap Gaara lekat-lekat.

"Hei, bocah. Bisa aku minta supaya eksekusiku dipercepat?"

* * *

._I want to run away from my impulses,  
—But before I can, my excuses get in the way.._

* * *

.

Ketika Sakura tengah berpatroli di lorong rumah sakit sambil memegang lentera, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangkat alisnya melihat sebuah kamar di persimpangan yang lampunya masih menyala.

Ia menghela nafas, dan melangkah maju untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

Seorang pasien yang mengenakan piyama berwarna putih yang kebesaran, tampak sedang duduk setengah bersandar di ranjang. Sebuah buku terdiam di pangkuannya.

"_Konban wa_, Sasori," sapa gadis itu ramah, sedikit heran melihat sang pasien yang belum tidur.

"Hm."

"Kau membaca buku apa?" ujar Sakura mencoba berbasa-basi. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap gadis itu.

"Anhedonia dan Cara Mengatasinya," gumamnya pendek. Iris jeruk nipis milik Sakura melebar.

"Anhedonia?"

Pasien berambut merah itu membalik selembar, sebelum kemudian menyentuh dagunya perlahan. "Istilah psikologi..hm."

"Apa artinya?"

Kali ini Sasori kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Ketidakmampuan untuk merasakan perasaan..senang, atau kehilangan minat..pada hal-hal yang sebelumnya disukai," jelasnya singkat. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku itu.

"Oh..begitu." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang tak begitu mengerti tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan psikologi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum pada sang pasien.

"Mau kuambilkan teh?" tawarnya ramah.

Sasori menandai bukunya, dan menaruhnya di samping bantal. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Oh ayolah, ini rumah sakit—dan pasien boleh meminta makanan atau minuman jika mereka lapar," gumamnya tak sabar. Lelaki berambut merah itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Hm..baiklah." Ia menyetujui. Sepuluh menit kemudian, secangkir teh hijau hangat tergenggam di tangannya.

"Terima..kasih," bisiknya pelan, dan ia mulai menghirup teh itu perlahan. Iris hazelnya menerawang menatap langit-langit.

"Hei," panggil Sakura memecah keheningan. "Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanyan gadis itu ragu.

Sasori menaruh cangkirnya. "Hm?"

"Apakah.." gadis itu terdiam sejenak, "itu sebuah keuntungan bagimu..memiliki wajah yang tak pernah menua barang sedikitpun?" tanyanya hati-hati.

.

Sasori memejamkan matanya perlahan, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Mungkin." balasnya samar. "Keindahan yang tidak pernah berubah barang sehari pun.." nadanya memudar.

Hening sesaat melingkupi ruangan itu.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu meletakkan tangannya di dahi, kepalan tangannya menutupi matanya. "Tapi.." ia tersenyum tipis, "aku ingin tahu..seperti apa wajahku yang sebenarnya," ia menunduk, memandangi selimut di pangkuannya.

.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya. "Mau mencoba..memiliki sel yang beregenerasi lambat seperti ini?" tawarnya hampa. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak sesaat.

"Huh," ia mengangkat bahu. "Tentu tidak. Kurasa wajahku akan semakin dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu," gumamnya sembari membereskan obat di samping tempat tidur.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum samar. "Hm..," ia bergumam, sebelum kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Dasar wanita.."

* * *

_._

_I want to live a straight life  
I just want to live a straight life__—_

_._

_.  
..Like that boy that day._

* * *

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Badannya masih terasa nyeri dan belum bisa digerakkan sepenuhnya. Ebizo sesekali datang berkunjung, membawakan buah atau makanan kecil untuk pasien berambut merah itu.

Tapi suatu hari, lelaki tua itu datang berkunjung sembari membawa sebuah gulungan, dan dua buah gelang dari aluminium. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Sasori, dan memasangkan gelang itu di masing-masing lengannya.

Sasori hanya memerhatikan dalam diam. Rasa hangat yang aneh menjalari tangannya.

"Gelang penyegel chakra," jelas lelaki tua itu samar, "maaf, tapi ini untuk mencegahmu melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya. _'Siapa juga yang mau membunuh orang dalam keadaan seperti ini?'_

Dibukanya gulungan itu, dan ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sasori. "Pejamkan matamu," perintahnya pelan.

Pasien berambut merah itu memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, yang disambut oleh sebuah senyuman tipis oleh Ebizo.

"Ayo pulang," ujarnya hangat.

Sasori terpaku—sebelum kemudian pandangannya mengabur, dan kepalanya terasa pusing.

.

.

Begitu ia membuka matanya lagi, bukan pemandangan rumah sakit dan kamar rawat yang dilihatnya, melainkan teras terbuka di depan sebuah rumah.

Ebizo berpaling ke arahnya, dan tersenyum.

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasori."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tercekat, sebelum kemudian menyandarkan badannya yang terasa nyeri di dinding. Wajahnya memanas.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi setelah sekian lama ini, mungkin ia masih memiliki sebuah tempat dimana separuh jiwanya tertinggal disana. Tempat ketika kau merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Ia menghela nafas.

Sekuat apapun dirinya, ternyata ia juga menginginkan sebuah tempat untuk kembali.

_'Okaerinasai, Sasori.'_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya, bagai secercah sinar matahari yang mencairkan salju yang membeku. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan menaruh kepalan tangan itu di kelopak matanya yang menghangat.

_Jika saja ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang semua hal yang telah terjadi.._

Ia menoleh ke samping. Dipandanginya lelaki tua itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terima..kasih"

.

_—Dan untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup._

Matahari Suna yang terik bersinar menyengat di atas kepalanya. Tapi, ia tak memedulikan hal itu..

Karena, untuk kali ini—_hatinya terasa hangat._

* * *

_._

_Now I realize_  
_There's so much more to feel_  
_And my heart knows it's real_  
_The part of me, so long forgotten,_  
_Is calling, and this feels like home_  
_Home, home, _

_._

_._

_Feels just like home.._

_._

(**Brother Bear OST - Feels Like Home**)

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung.._

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Hai _minna_~ ^^

Sesuai permintaan kalian, sekuel dari **"Katalis"**, sudah dibuat. :3

Semoga kalian menikmatinya, ya. :)

* * *

**A/N**: Saya sedang mengadakan sebuah_ polling_ kecil-kecilan. Info lebih jelasnya, silakan lihat di profil ya. ^^

* * *

Kepada semua pembaca yang telah mengikuti **"Katalis"** sampai selesai, **_terima kasih banyak._**

_Review_ dan komentar kalian sangat berarti untukku. :') *usapairmata* #jdek

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Bagaimana kesan kalian terhadap chapter pembuka ini? :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Terasa Hangat

Ia menoleh ke samping. Dipandanginya lelaki tua itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terima..kasih"

.

_—Dan untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup._

Matahari Suna yang terik bersinar menyengat di atas kepalanya. Tapi, ia tak memedulikan hal itu..

Karena, untuk kali ini—_hatinya terasa hangat._

* * *

**Anomali**

.

_A sequel to "Katalis".._

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ tersembunyi.

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter kali ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Naruto OST - Home Sweet Home. Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

_Which door should we knock on and open?  
After we open a door where should we go?  
we won't be able to return all by myself,  
so we've merely been waiting for someone else_

(**Tacica - Newsong**)

* * *

_._

Hari sudah menjelang pagi ketika ia membuka matanya. Kali ini, bukan pemandangan langit-langit gelap dan berdebu dari sel penjara yang ditemuinya, melainkan langit-langit bercat putih yang bersih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

Ah, ya.. ia hampir saja lupa. Saat ini ia sudah berada di _rumah_.

Ia menegakkan badannya perlahan, dan mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia menelan ludah sekali, namun rasa kering itu belum juga hilang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ia menghela nafas pendek. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, efek dari interogasi yang pernah dilaluinya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, ia tak begitu peduli. Terkadang, ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia diberi kesempatan kedua. Bukannya karena ia tidak bersyukur atau bagaimana, tapi..

_Ia merasa kehilangan tujuan untuk hidup._

Ditepisnya hal tadi dari pikirannya. Sepertinya, terlalu lama berada di penjara membuatnya sering melamun. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menaruhnya di keningnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Hm, sepertinya suhu badannya masih di atas normal. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali—ketika sebuah suara dari samping mengagetkannya.

"Sasori, kau sudah bangun?" kata suara itu pelan—namun ramah. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menengok ke sebelah kirinya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ebizo_-jii._"

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak kah?" sapanya, sebelum kemudian menyesap teh dari cangkir di tangannya. Sasori hanya memerhatikannya dalam diam, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Tehmu ada di meja kecil di sebelah kanan kasurmu," beritahunya sambil menunjuk ke meja di samping tempat tidur. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, dan menemukan secangkir teh dengan asap tipis yang masih mengepul disitu.

Ia terdiam.

"Minumlah, nanti keburu dingin," tambah Ebizo mewanti-wanti. Sasori menundukkan pandangannya, ekspresinya tak terbaca. Iris hazelnya menelusuri jalinan benang-benang di selimut yang terletak di pangkuannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Cih.." ia mencengkeram ujung selimut di genggamannya tanpa suara. "Kau..melakukan hal yang sia-sia, tahu." gumamnya setengah berbisik, hampir kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dasar..kakek tua."

"Hmm, bagiku hal yang kulakukan sekarang ini cukup menyenangkan—untuk kakek tua sepertiku," Ebizo menanggapinya santai sembari menyesap tehnya lagi. Matanya tuanya berkilat-kilat dengan sinar jenaka—seakan merasa terhibur mendengar perkataan cucu kakaknya tadi.

Sasori menaikkan alis.

"Ini.." nada suaranya memudar, sebelum kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap lelaki tua itu dengan tatapan hampa, "—sudah terlalu banyak," lanjutnya parau.

Ebizo tersenyum sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," ia menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja. "Kau pantas menerimanya."

Sejurus kemudian—lelaki tua itu berjalan memutari tempat tidur, dan mengambil cangkir teh yang tergeletak terabaikan di meja di sudut. "Ini, minumlah," ia menyodorkan teh yang mulai mendingin itu ke Sasori. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menatap cangkir di hadapannya dengan tatapan aneh, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya perlahan—dan mengambilnya.

Ia menatap cangkir teh di genggamannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca—pandangannya asing. Dipandanginya cairan bening kecoklatan itu, dan ia menemui pantulan seorang lelaki berwajah tirus, dengan mata sayu tanpa cahaya dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. _Seperti mayat hidup._

Dikerjapkannya matanya sekali, dan ia menyesap teh hangat itu perlahan. _Manis._

_Ini..enak._

_._

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum tipis pada lelaki tua di sampingnya.

'_Ini teh paling enak yang pernah kuminum..Ebizo-jii.'_

* * *

_._

Ketika ia membuka matanya siang itu, bayangan sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda langsung menangkap pandangannya.

"Kau..lagi?" gumamnya dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Uhm, hai Sasori. Maaf mengganggu tidur siangmu, aku ingin melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sang pasien hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pergelangan tangan kanannya yang mendadak terasa sedikit berdenyut.

Ada jarum diikuti selang yang menancap disana.

"Siapa yang memasang..ini?" bisiknya sembari menaikkan alis. Sakura yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas medisnya menoleh.

"Oh..itu. Aku yang memasangnya barusan," jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sasori menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau hanya melakukan hal..yang tak berguna, bocah," komentarnya jengah sembari memejamkan mata. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan, Sasori," balas gadis itu dengan nada sedikit kesal. Terkadang kelakuan laki-laki yang menjadi pasiennya ini memang seperti ingin dilempar shuriken sampai berdarah.

"Hm," laki-laki berambut merah itu membuka matanya lagi, "kau ini memang kekanak-kanakkan ya.. bocah."

Sakura menahan keinginan untuk menancapkan jarum suntik berisi obat bius ke dada pasien di depannya. "Kau mengesalkan, tahu," balasnya sengit.

Iris jeruk nipis bertemu dengan iris hazel.

Sasori hanya memandangi iris mata gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan pasif, meskipun tatapan yang dilontarkan Sakura mungkin bisa membekukan jurus air milik Kisame. Tanpa diduga—pipi sang _kunoichi_ dari Konoha itu mendadak bersemu merah, begitu menyadari hal yang tengah dilakukannya.

_'Cih..Sakura, mengapa kau bisa sampai terpancing,'_ komentar _inner_-nya dalam hati. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya meracik obat dalam diam.

Hening melingkupi ruangan itu untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu memecah kesunyian.

"Uhm..boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya yang daritadi terfokus ke jendela, dan menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau pernah berpartner bersama..Orochimaru , kan?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Ia terdiam. Mata hazel itu berubah menyipit, seakan tengah melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Ya."

Sakura mengganti cairan infus yang mulai berkurang itu dengan yang baru, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari pasien di depannya. "Seperti apa..orangnya?"

Pasien berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, ekspresinya gelap. "Orang yang tak bisa kau pandang sebelah mata. Ia..seorang pria yang licik dan mematikan," bisiknya pelan. Jemari kurusnya menelusuri pinggiran selimut dengan gerakan yang aneh.

"Ehm..aku mengerti," balas gadis berambut merah muda itu smebari menelan ludah. Ia menutup botol berisi cairan pengisi kantong infus yang telah kosong, dan memasukkannya ke tas medisnya.

Sasori tak membalas. Iris hazelnya menerawang memandangi jendela, ekspresinya tak tertebak.

"Kau..mencari adik Itachi, kan?" gumamnya memecah keheningan. Nada suaranya begitu samar, seolah ia tak berbicara pada siapa-siapa.

Sakura terkejut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau lelaki berambut merah itu akan mengatakan hal tadi.

"Ya. Ia.. Orochimaru menculiknya, dan kini ia tengah menjalani pelatihan bersama Orochimaru," bisik Sakura perlahan. Iris jeruk nipisnya menerawang.

Sasori mengangkat tangannya, dan meletakkan kepalan tangannya itu perlahan hingga menutupi mata. Satu lagi kasus dari ninja-ninja muda yang telah ditipu Sannin ular itu habis-habisan, dan kali ini berasal dari klan Uchiha.

_Entah ini korban yang keberapa._

"Ia..tak mau kembali," ucap Sakura terbata-bata, kelopak matanya terasa memanas. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Sasori hanya menatap langit-langit dalam diam.

"Hm..entah ini sudah korban yang keberapa.." ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersentak. "Apanya?"

"Orochimaru." Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengucapkan nama tadi dengan nada aneh, seakan kata itu terasa beracun di lidahnya. "Mungkin..adik Itachi itu akan dijadikan calon tubuhnya. Sayang sekali," gumamnya pendek, bibirnya menipis dengan ekspresi seperti mencela.

Sakura tercekat. "Itu..ehm, kau serius?" katanya terbata-bata. Raut wajahnya diselimuti kecemasan yang nyata.

"Hmm." Ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi, dan menatap Sakura. "Kalau kau gagal membawanya kembali, berarti.."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam, menanti kelanjutan kata-kata sang pasien dengan nafas tertahan.

"..berarti, ia sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh. Laki-laki maniak ular itu sangat beracun, _kau tahu,_" tukasnya serius, ekspresinya mengeras seakan menahan kejijikan.

.

.

Sakura terpaku.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung.._

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Hmm..chapter 2, _update_. :D

Mudah-mudahan beberapa dialog disini tidak terlalu OOC ya. Hehehe.

Terima kasih kepada **hanazono yuri**, **Michiko Rei**, **akbar123**, **Kwon Eun Soo**, **flowers lavender**, **Ai Hatsumi**, **Sky no Raven**, **heramardian123**, **Nana Bodt** (_thx eaa ramblingan-nya _XD), **kazusa kirihika**, **East Robo,** **NanoYaro-Kid**, **Sakura Zouldyeck**, **Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora**, **akasuna no ei-chan**, **sasa-hime**, **milkyways99**, **Ritard S Quint** (_makasih untuk koreksinya!_ ^^), dan **Sherry Hoshie Kanada** (_aku udah jarang liat kamu lagi di grup, hiksu_) yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. :)

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter 2 ini. ^^

* * *

**A/N**: Berkaitan dengan hubungan Orochimaru dan Sasori yang diceritakan di _chapter_ ini, pernah ada _hints_ di canon yang menyebutkan kalau Sasori membenci Orochimaru—dan menganggap mantan_ partner_-nya itu sebagai pengkhianat.

Hmm. Berhubungan dengan informasi itu, saya tertarik untuk membuat sebuah fanfiksi yang menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua di masa lalu. Ini rinciannya..

.

Judul: **Anesthesia**

Genre: _Horror/Drama_

Rate: M

Summary: Ia tahu, benar-benar tahu. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tak hanya berbahaya, tapi juga beracun. Bukan jenis racun yang bisa diraba, nyata, dan menginfeksi sel-sel fisik—melainkan samar, tak kasat mata, dan menggerogoti jiwa. Bak anestesi mematikan. / Canon, missing-scene.

**Warning**: _Rating M untuk tema yang rumit.__ Dark theme._ Beberapa dialog yang mungkin bukan untuk dibawah umur.

.

Silakan dibaca jika berkenan. :D Untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan lihat di profil ya. ^^

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Ada yang ingin disampaikan? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Bocah Itu Perlu Parasetamol

"Hmm." Ia memejamkan matanya, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi, dan menatap Sakura. "Kalau kau gagal membawanya kembali, berarti.."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam, menanti kelanjutan kata-kata sang pasien dengan nafas tertahan.

"..berarti, ia sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh. Laki-laki maniak ular itu sangat beracun, _kau tahu,_" tukasnya serius, ekspresinya mengeras seakan menahan kejijikan.

.

.

Sakura terpaku.

* * *

**Anomali**

.

_A sequel to "Katalis".._

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon yang dimodifikasi, OOC (_mungkin_), _romance_ tersembunyi.

Disarankan untuk membaca chapter kali ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Glee Cast - We Are Young**. Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, dan menahan keinginan untuk tidur. Dia merasa sangat jengah dengan keadaannya sekarang ini…seperti seorang (atau sebuah?) _hitokugutsu_ yang lemah dan hanya bisa terbaring rapuh di tempat tidur—karena benang chakra-nya telah putus.

Ia menghela nafas. Oke, lupakan hal yang tadi.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang baginya seperti orang hiperaktif itu sedang menghadiri sebuah seminar keperawatan di sebuah perguruan kesehatan di Suna. Hm, sepertinya desa ini sudah berkembang banyak dibanding dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Tapi tetap saja, ia belum menganggap desa ini sebagai sebuah…rumah.

Mungkin desa ini tak lebih dari sebuah tempat yang ada dalam kenangannya. Dan lebih baik tetap disitu, karena melihatnya di kenyataan terasa agak aneh.

Atau mungkin itu hanya dirinya yang selalu lari.

.

Ia menaikkan selimutnya dengan ekspresi terganggu. Hm, mungkin pengaruh obat membuatnya jadi berhalusinasi yang macam-macam.

Sejurus kemudian, suara pintu yang berderit memecah keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia menghela nafas di dalam selimutnya. Hmm, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa menghindarkannya dari kebosanan mematikan ini.

"Sasori?"

Suara ini..familiar. Ia menurunkan sedikit selimutnya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Seorang pemuda dengan tudung berbentuk telinga kucing yang berwarna hitam tampak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Uhm, selamat siang Sasori," sapa pemuda itu ramah.

Sasori menaikkan selimutnya lagi. _Oh tidak, jangan dia_.

"Hei..jangan berpura-pura tidur, Sasori," tukas orang itu yang kelihatannya heran dengan reaksinya tadi. Di dalam selimutnya, sang kriminal berambut merah merasa ingin menelan pil parasetamol banyak-banyak saat itu juga.

.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sasori menajamkan telinganya, dan tidak mendengar suara seperti kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu.

'_Mungkin bocah itu sudah pergi_,' pikirnya lega. Ia menurunkan lagi selimutnya.

.

.

_Sayangnya, ternyata Kankuro masih ada disitu_.

Sasori melemparnya dengan tatapan yang mungkin bisa mendinginkan terik matahari di padang pasir Suna.

"Cih."

Kankuro hanya tertawa pelan tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan mematikan dari kriminal berambut merah itu.

"Kau sudah baikan, Sasori?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan. Sasori—yang menyadari kalau bersikap cuek pada pemuda ini sepertinya tak berpengaruh apapun—memandangnya dengan iris hazelnya yang sayu, dan menipiskan bibirnya samar.

"Menurutmu?"

Kankuro menyeringai. "Sepertinya iya..tapi kelihatannya pengaruh obat membuatmu lebih sarkastis dari biasanya," tukas pemuda bertudung hitam itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan mantan _missing-nin_ itu.

Sasori menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" katanya langsung. Sang kakak Kazekage itu terdiam sebentar—dan menggosok-gosok hidungnya perlahan, seakan tengah merangkai kata-kata yang pas.

"Hmm.." ia tak segera menjawab, dan menyerahkan selembar gulungan yang diambilnya dari saku seragam Jounin-nya kepada sang pasien. Sasori menaikkan alis, dan mengambil gulungan itu dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya—seakan itu mengandung bisa kalajengking gurun yang bisa menyusup ke dalam kulitnya kapan saja.

Hening sesaat. Terdengar suara gemerisik gulungan yang dibuka.

.

.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasori meremas gulungan itu—dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Kankuro," bisiknya dengan suara lembut yang terdengar janggal, "kusarankan kau untuk pergi ke klinik umum di lantai bawah sekarang juga. Sepertinya kau perlu menerima beberapa botol obat sakit kepala," gumamnya dengan sarkasme yang tidak ditutup-tutupi lagi.

Kankuro menaikkan alis, dan tertawa.

"Kau ini tetap tak sabaran seperti biasa ya," komentarnya tenang. Sasori mendelikkan mata sayunya pada pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan daftar absensi itu padaku?" tukas sang kriminal berambut merah itu jengah.

Kankuro menatap pasien di depannya lekat-lekat. "Suna kekurangan tenaga pengajar..di Divisi Kugutsu."

Sasori terdiam, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Huh? Kacau sekali desa ini kedengarannya."

Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya prihatin. Nah, sepertinya ia sudah berhasil memancing sang _puppet-master_ keras kepala ini.

"Hm.." ia mengetukkan tangannya di besi pinggiran tempat tidur, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Bayangkan saja, Sasori, satu orang mengajar sembilan orang..padahal seharusnya, itu diajar oleh tiga orang guru—masing-masing untuk setiap tiga orang murid dalam satu kelompok," jelasnya dengan nada serius.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya—dengan ekspresi jengah yang samar. Tapi sejurus kemudian, raut mukanya segera berubah datar seperti biasa lagi.

"Siapa satu guru itu?" tanyanya—sebisa mungkin menggunakan nada yang kedengaran tak peduli pada hal tadi.

Kankuro menyeringai lebar.

"Aku," gumamnya singkat.

.

Sang kriminal berambut merah merasa seperti tengah melihat Hiruko yang dicat menjadi merah muda. Antara terkejut sedikit—tapi tertarik juga pada fakta ini.

Meski ia benci untuk mengatakannya—ia salut pada semangat bocah keras kepala itu.

"Hmm.." ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Kau salah orang, bocah."

Kankuro tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau bisa membagikan ilmumu dengan baik, Sasori," katanya serius. Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Jangan bercanda. Lihatlah kenyataan, bocah," gumamnya tajam.

Kankuro mengerjapkan matanya sekali, tapi tak terpengaruh oleh pernyataan tadi.

"Sudah. Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan seksama, Sasori," tukasnya tenang. Kriminal berambut merah itu mengernyitkan keningnya—namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bahkan Gaara pun sudah setuju dengan hal ini."

.

Kali ini, Sasori merasa seperti baru saja disiram dengan air es.

"Huh?" gumamnya skeptis. Ia ragu, mungkin saja bocah tanpa alis itu sudah terkontaminasi Shukaku sehingga kepalanya perlu diperiksa.

Sang kakak Kazekage itu tersenyum. "Ya..itu setelah kuyakinkan mati-matian, sih," ia mengakui sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ebizo juga sudah berbicara dengan para tetua."

.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menahan keinginan untuk menggeret tangannya dengan _shuriken_ saat itu juga. '_Cih, dasar kakek tua..._'

Sepertinya, ia tak akan bisa benar-benar tenang di desa ini.

Kankuro diam, menunggu reaksi dari kriminal berambut merah itu dengan sabar. Sejurus kemudian, Sasori menghela nafas—dan menggenggam bantal kecil yang ada di samping ke dadanya.

"Cih," ia menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan pandangan jengah, "carilah orang lain. Jangan mengotori kepala bocah-bocah naïf dengan menggunakan kriminal sebagai guru mereka, bodoh," tukasnya dingin.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas, dan menatap Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, Sasori. Kemana sikap tenangmu yang biasanya itu?" tanya Kankuro pelan. Sang kriminal berambut merah mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Cih," ia menipiskan bibirnya samar—sebelum kemudian memejamkan iris hazelnya tanpa suara. "Aku bisa membunuh mereka kapan saja, bocah."

* * *

.

.

.

_Bersambung.._

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Hmm..chapter 3, _update_. :D

Sebagai info, chapter 3 ini ditulis sambil mendengarkan lagu **Train - Hey Soul Sister.** Hehehe. ^^V

Terima kasih kepada **Miyuki Yoshida **(_iya, aku Shiholovers tingkat A tau~ :p_)**, tataruka0588, Sky no Raven **(_keep moving-up juga, Sky-san! ^^__)_**_, NanoYaro-Kid_ **(_iya, aku juga suka teh loh #jdek_)**, Ritard S Quint, Arum Junnie, hanazono yuri, milkyways99, sasa-hime, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Arum Junnie, Nyanmaru desu **(_aku terharu membaca reviewmu :') #kokoromelambai_)**, akasuna no ei-chan, akbar123, dan Nana Bodt **(_uwooh,_ _ramblinganmu menghanyutkan ciin XD_) yang telah mereview chapter kemarin. :)

Semoga kalian menikmati chapter 3 ini. ^^

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sasorinya kece gak disini? #salahfokus :P


End file.
